


I don't want to hear it

by CalmStorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Little brother Liam, M/M, big brother Stiles, high school derek, pure fluff, snapshot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Liam are brothers. One day when Liam comes home earlier than expected he's in for a bit of a shock.</p><p>or </p><p>The time Liam walked in on Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to hear it

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sort of context - Stiles and Liam are brothers and Liam is a werewolf but he didn't know anything about the supernatural shenanigans until he was turned.
> 
> I have no idea what this is. I wrote it in about half and hour, I just really liked the idea of Stiles and Liam as brothers and it somehow manifested into this. I'm sorry. As I've said before I'm not the best proof reader so please forgive spelling errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Please check out my Tumblr http://stiles-mccalll.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy Reading

 “LIAM GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW I’M LEAVING” Stiles shouted as Liam appeared at the top of the stairs and started to walk down them “and no you can’t run to school it’s creepy”

“For the MILLIONTH time. Werewolf hearing. No need to shout” Liam said accentuating each syllable.

“Dude if I didn’t learn that from Scott and Derek there is no way I’m going to change for you now get your ass in the car or so help me I will kill you”

“Like you could get close” Liam scoffed picking up his bag

“Fine I’d get Scott to kill you”

Liam gave him a look

“FINE then Derek” Liam huffed and buckled his seat belt as Stiles started driving them to school.

“Isn’t the older brother supposed to be like the nice caring one who looks out for the younger sibling and like gives them advice and shit?”

“Hey I give you advice” Stiles said.

“Like when?”

“Like when I told you to go to Scott for advice! You can’t fault me there it did help”

“True but big brothers are like supposed to tell the little brother cool stuff they found out which I see you skipped”

“Yeah because that would be believable - hey Liam you know Scott? That kid you’ve known since you were a like three? Yeah he’s a werewolf which is totally a thing which exists as do banshees, kitsunes, kanimas and were-coyotes.”

“I still don’t really get the whole kanima thing like how did it happen”

“shhhh it’s better that you’re in the dark that was just one huge disaster from start to finish”

 

Stiles pulled up at school and they got out walking over to where the rest of the pack was. They got to where everyone was standing when Mason called Liam over.

“So do you want a ride home?” Stiles asked as Liam turned to leave.

“Nah it’s cool I’m going to Masons anyway see you later” he waved the pack bye and went to go join his friends.

“Bro” Stiles said greeting Scott and pulling him into a hug. “I missed you this weekend dude where did you go?”

“Nowhere special” Scott said refusing to look Stiles in the eye as Kira who was stood next to him blushed. Stiles smirked.

“haha I see say no more, like really dude I don’t want to know”

Derek took that exact moment to creep up on stiles from behind and he wrapped his arms around his waist

“Hey babe” Stiles said spinning around to face his boyfriend greeting him with a kiss.

He pulled back smiling then stood next to Stiles his arm over Stiles’ shoulder, his around Derek’s waist.

Derek looked around the group “hey where’s Lydia?”

Malia spoke up “Something to do with helping Parrish on a case”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Derek smirked

“No she is actually helping Parrish with a case my dad told me” Stiles said

Luckily Derek didn’t have to look flustered for too long as the bell rang.

 ***

The day past extraordinarily slowly it may have had something to do with the fact Lydia wasn’t there to cheat off or that he just really didn’t want to be there but school seemed to last an eternity. When he finally got to his car after having to take all the books back to another classroom. _Thank you coach._ He found his car was one of the last left in the lot.

To his surprise it wasn’t alone. Derek was standing next to it looking vaguely annoyed until he saw Stiles and a smile crept its way onto his face.

“You took your time and I thought I was late” he said.

“Yeah well I didn’t realise I had anyone waiting” he replied.

“I heard Liam say he was going to Mason’s”

“Yep that is a thing which is happening” Stiles smirked taking Derek’s hand.

“So I’m coming to yours”

“Without even asking what if I’d had plans you were sure of yourself” Stiles joked

“Like you ever have plans” Derek scoffed kissing Stiles gently “Come on let’s go” Derek said getting into Stiles car

 

They arrived at the house to find it blissfully empty.

“So do you want anything?” Stiles said dumping his bag on the floor and diving onto the sofa he wiggled to get comfortable. “I mean I can get food if you-“ Stiles was cut off by Derek sitting next to him immediately drawing him into a kiss. “Or you know not”

 

**20 minutes later**

 

Liam walked up the step and open the front door dropping his bag at the door before walking towards the living room and calling out

“Stiles I’m home. Turns out Mason – AHHHHHH”

He walked into the living room to find Stiles and Derek in nothing but their underwear on the sofa where he guessed moments before, they’d been doing something very different to now. The noise had scared Stiles into falling on to the floor he’d tried to regain his dignity by jumping to his feet but it hadn’t quite worked, considering he was now standing in front of his younger brother in nothing but Spiderman boxers. Derek on the other hand had managed to grab a shirt but was now a shade of red Liam didn’t know existed.

“DUDE WE LIKE SIT HERE ALL OF US AS A FAMILY!”

“Well to be fair, I didn’t think anyone would be home to sit as a family so-“

“Dude so not the point. ahhhhh my eyes. You know I am now permanently scared by you for ever you have to pay for the therapy that’s on your head”

Derek looked like he wanted to shrink into the corner or leave forever.

“It’s not really that big of a deal it happens all the time”

“But I don’t want to see it - what! What do you mean by all the time?”

“No not – he doesn’t mean- I don’t – I mean – Stiles help” Derek had attempted to unsuccessfully wade in on the situation

“All I mean is don’t be so bothered about it”

“I’m not bothered I just don’t want to see you and Derek together like ever”

“I accept that although you can blame Derek for the loss of your innocence. He’s the one that should have heard you”

“If you didn’t notice babe I was a little bit preoccupied if you can remember” and Stiles winked at him

“See that right there don’t. Want. To. Hear. It. EVER.”

“Well then use your Super hearing at the right time and this could all have been avoided” Stiles said laughing

“I give up I’m going to Scott’s” Liam turned and walked out of the door.

“Should we tell him Kira’s over?” Derek laughed

“Nah let him work that one out for himself” Stiles laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you made it to the end of whatever the hell that was. 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> As always comments and feedback are always welcome.
> 
> Please check out my tumblr http://stiles-mccalll.tumblr.com/


End file.
